nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Goatmilk.png
THIS. IS. DA BOMB!!! Well done, this will really help the Milk is good for everyone-campagin! Dr. Magnus 16:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha. This hits nowhere on :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No it does not! You also know that milk makes you: #Hung like a donkey #Strong as an ox #Cunning as a fox #Fierce like a stallion #Handsome like a goat So animal activists will like it also! Dr. Magnus 16:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::This is an example of Pierius having Grootheidswaanzin Pierlot McCrooke 16:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I actually added this to the article! Silly me... Anyway, it sure is fun! Dr. Magnus 16:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::This campaign poster is worthless! And Btw Pierlot, maybe try a translation site if you don't know a word Jon Johnson 21:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You hurt my feelings by saying that :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Poor your, mr. Ilava. Dr. Magnus 06:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Come on, I didn't said that to hurt feelings, I daid it, because I want it to be remade Jon Johnson 12:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll never forgive you :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well then don't, come on, we're all creative and innovative, but let's be honest I can't see anything creative or innovative in this 'poster' Jon Johnson 21:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You make me cry :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Come on chaps, don't be childish. 07:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Johnson, come on! What do you say when your six year old nephew tries to write his name? It is the effort that counts, the intention, don't let us be fixed on the final result only. No doubt some of us could make a better one, but then again real artist could do even more so. 08:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I know an artist will do better, but there are plenty of people capable of doing this things, why don't ask? Jon Johnson 14:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps your campaign designer bureau (Creative) can offer to help? 14:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm very busy at the moment working things out for the political campaign for the pd, but I'm waiting for some info on the assembly to finish it, (btw don't forget to speech), but let's just ask government what they think about this... Jon Johnson 14:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::They can get government support soon if the new bill in the second chamber gets accepted. 14:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To bad I can't say anything there at the moment Jon Johnson 14:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure we will almost have a consensus on the proposal, even without your support. 14:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that I was pro , I'd change many things Jon Johnson 14:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you'd do? I thought that you'd liked the idea of government support for the common good... 15:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I do, but I don't think this campaign in particularly is really common good, but to be honest I haven't yet read your proposal, which I know will be better Jon Johnson 16:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC)